The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus, a video processing method and a DVD video apparatus for controlling OSD displayed on a display screen with the OSD overlaid on main video.
Conventionally, there has been implemented a DVD video apparatus in which in the case of reproducing DVD-Video (hereinafter called “DVD video”), MPEG video data, sub-picture data and highlight data are extracted from the DVD video and a main menu screen made of MPEG video and sub-pictures is displayed on a display screen and a highlight can be displayed with the highlight overlaid on plural selectable items of its main menu screen. Further, there has been implemented a television image receiving apparatus in which television video signals for parent screen and child screen and a caption signal are received from a television broadcast signal rather than the DVD video and child screen video and a caption are overlaid on parent screen video and are displayed on a display screen.
For example, when main video of the MPEG video is movie or concert video in the DVD video apparatus, the DVD video apparatus overlays a highlight properly on items such as chapter selection and caption selection which are selectable items of the main menu screen made of MPEG video and sub-pictures and displays the highlight on the display screen. Further, when such a DVD video apparatus receives an on screen display (hereinafter called “OSD”) signal in response to operation directions by a user during display of the main menu screen, OSD is further overlaid on the main menu screen on which plural items on which the highlight is overlaid are displayed and is displayed on the display screen.
In the DVD video apparatus, when the OSD is further displayed with the OSD overlaid on the main menu screen on which plural items on which the highlight is overlaid are displayed, a display position of the OSD is fixed, so that a problem that the OSD is displayed with the OSD overlapping with any item of the main menu screen has arisen. For example, when a user attempts to adjust output sound volume in the case that the items such as chapter selection and caption selection are displayed on the main menu screen of a movie, a problem that a sound volume adjusting bar is displayed with the bar overlapping on any item on which the highlight is overlaid and it becomes difficult for the user to view the selectable items has arisen.
Similarly, further in the television image receiving apparatus, when OSD is further displayed with the OSD overlaid on the television video for parent screen on which the television video for child screen and the caption are displayed, a problem that the OSD is displayed with the OSD overlapping with the television video for child screen or the caption has arisen. As means for solving this problem, a technique for displaying OSD on a display screen without overlapping with the caption is disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei7-274140 with regard to the television image receiving apparatus.